


Лампы накаливания

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: миди R — NC-21(2019) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AI!Arnim Zola, Alternate Universe, Artificial Intelligence, Cannibalism, Character Death, Fantasy, Gen, Het, Masturbation, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Стив мог бы быть счастлив с Баки, Пегги и Тони. Но Зола всё испортил.





	Лампы накаливания

**Author's Note:**

> Каннибализм, АУ, смерть персонажей, элементы гета, элементы слэша, элементы онанизма.
> 
> **Написано частично по заявке.**  
>  Стив оказывается в неведомом измерении без еды и воды. Спустя много времени он вынужден постепенно срезать кусочки мяса с своего тела и есть их. Сыворотка позволяет нарастить новое мясо, и он продолжает. Финал по выбору:  
> \- он сходит с ума и сжирает самого себя, потроша свои кишки  
> \- его находят и возвращают обратно, но он не может подавить позывы к каннибализму.

1

Весна 44-го выдалась сырой и слякотной. Но, как и любой весной, когда отступали дожди, сквозь облака проглядывала пронзительная лазурь, и воздух становился необычайно прозрачным.

Наступление откладывалось уже неделю, и покой стал почти привычным. В любую свободную минуту — а в штиль этих минут было много — солдаты играли в карты и пили порто. Виноват во всём был Дино Манелли. Именно он заразил всех мыслью о том, что это — лучший на свете досуг для молодого мужчины. Второй разновидностью лучшего досуга считались разговоры с медсестрами из соседнего полевого госпиталя, но в этом Дино был не виноват — все пришли к этой мысли сами.

В их отряде первым пришёл Баки. И Капитан всё пытался осуждающе смотреть, но никак не мог перестать улыбаться. Вид счастливого друга в прозрачном воздухе весны заставлял сердце так странно сжиматься. Будто вот — наступления никогда больше не будет, фрицы сдадутся сами, и дальше — всё всегда будет хорошо.

Баки сидел на камне, у обрыва с видом на реку, напевал что-то и даже не пил порто. Стив присел рядом.

— Как у тебя дела с Мегги?

— Она англичанка, как и твоя Пегги. — Баки вздохнул, будто это всё должно объяснить.

— Это хорошо или плохо?

Джеймс закатил глаза.

— Столько ездил с кордебалетом, а так ничего и не понимаешь, сопляк.

Капитан толкнул Баки в плечо, на что тот только хохотнул.

— Зато ты понимаешь слишком много.

— Да не ершись. Помнишь того итальянца из пятого отряда?

— Ну.

— Он ей сказал: «Мегги, я люблю тебя».

— А она?

— А она сказала: «И я тебя люблю, Джузеппе».

— И что было дальше?

— Он ей сказал: «Выходи за меня».

— И что она ответила?

— Она ответила: «Конечно, выйду».

— И что же ты тогда такой счастливый?

Баки привалился плечом к плечу капитана и обмяк.

— Да день хороший.

А день был действительно хорош: среди посеревшего талого снега тут и там проступала молодая трава. И было тихо: остро чувствовалось, что среди всей той войны эта пара часов принадлежит только им. 

Тут Баки его поцеловал. Коротко, в уголок губ. Стив даже не понял, что произошло, а Баки уже вскочил и направился в сторону казарм.

— Не опоздай на ужин. Кок обещал пасту, — только и сказал он, уходя.

2

Чтобы успеть в агентство к восьми, Пегги вставала в шесть тридцать. Стив поднимался раньше — заварить ей чай.

Эта история произошла в конце декабря, за неделю до Рождества. 

Стив проснулся и привычно прислушался к её ровному дыханию. В это время года светает намного позже, но даже в темноте он различал белую кожу и плавные изгибы тела. Прежде чем выбраться из постели, он привычно оставил поцелуй на её виске — как ему нравились эти минуты! Потом чай — запах бергамота напоминал ей об Англии. «Эрл Грей» — она любила.

—Привет. — Пегги неслышно подкралась и обняла его со спины. Стив улыбнулся.

— Доброе утро.

Пегги часто возвращалась за полночь, поэтому не всегда выходило увидеться перед сном. Но завтракали они всегда вместе.

Когда за ней закрылась дверь, Стив сел за рисунки. 

После победы эти истории начали появляться у него в голове — истории о герое, помогавшем победить нацистов. О его отряде — Ревущих Коммандос. В память о Баки.

Это казалось глупым, и Стив пытался выкинуть всю эту чепуху из головы, но Пегги... Пегги сказала, что это вдохновляет. Что это может вдохновить мальчишек и девчонок, растущих в эпоху восстановления.

Пегги... Стив до сих пор не мог поверить, что они женаты. В 43-м его, болезненного и неуклюжего, всё-таки призвали на фронт — в штаб связи. Там он и встретил её — такую красивую и блестящую. Агента Картер. Тогда он не дарил ей цветов, они просто болтали — болтали, так теперь говорят. И не приглашал её на танцы. Она пригласила. А потом — сказала «да». И вышла за него. Можете себе представить? 

Они поженились сразу после победы. Вернулись в Нью-Йорк. 

То есть Стив вернулся — Пегги последовала за ним. 

Она хотела продолжать помогать людям — остаться Агентом Картер. Стив тоже хотел бы — не вышло. Он нашел работу в родном квартале, на верфях. Но Пегги уговорила бросить — продолжать рисовать.

Стив открыл очередное письмо от издательства — наверняка отказ. Все отказывались. 

Ему даже пришлось несколько раз перечитать: заказ на первый выпуск и аванс.  
Штрихи легко ложились на бумагу: вот Джеймс спасается из плена. Вот встречает доктора Эрскина и обретает супер-силу. Вот — надевает костюм и в первый раз кидает щит. История происходила сама собой, и Стив не мог перестать улыбаться.

Уже давным-давно стемнело, когда он оторвался от рисования. Ключ провернулся в замочной скважине, на часах половина второго — слишком поздно даже для Пегги. Она вошла, и Стив сразу понял — сама не своя.

— Привет.

— Привет, — она устало улыбнулась. — Плохой день.

Стив притянул её к себе и поцеловал.

— Расскажешь?

Пегги уткнулась носом куда-то за его ухо.

— Попозже. — И замерла.

Через несколько минут он отстранился и погладил её щёку.

— Есть хорошие новости. Издательство взяло мою работу.

Её глаза засветились, а улыбка стала действительно счастливой.

— Это так чудесно. — Поцелуй вышел долгим и сладким.

— Спать?

— Ага. Но сначала нужно принять душ, — Пегги хитро сощурилась, и Стив засмеялся.

Позже, когда погас свет и согрелась постель, Пегги, свернувшись калачиком у него под боком, тихо прошептала.

— Я так люблю тебя.

— И я тебя люблю.

3

Проснуться в будущем было никак.

Никак — подходящее слово.

Он уже попрощался.

Хотя, на самом деле, нет.

Проснуться в будущем было — отлично!

Они победили — они победили так давно, что это практически успело забыться. Поколения сменились несколько раз, и пришел век изобилия. Люди смеялись, ели бургеры, ходили в кино — все вместе: черные и белые, мужчины и женщины, и все прочие с разными незнакомыми названиями — теперь это было нормально. Всё было нормально!

Конечно, где-то шла война и были нищета и голод. Но люди вокруг могли об этом не думать. И Стив мог не думать — он был просто счастлив тому, что всё как оно есть. И за это было стыдно. Иногда — не всё время.

А всё время он смотрел фильмы и слушал музыку, и читал журналы, и изучал интернет — да что с тобой не так, ютуб?! Ютуб ему очень нравился — такую чушь люди делают, когда им действительно не о чем волноваться. 

И Стив работал в Щ.И.Т.е, чтобы всё стало ещё лучше, везде.

Щ.И.Т. Стив улыбнулся: «Спасибо, Пегги».

Щ.И.Т. занимался не только силовой деятельностью. Были благотворительные программы — по помощи пострадавшим от невоенных силовых операций. 

Просветительские программы — да, это просто реклама, Стив понимал — но это тоже важно!

Свет, камера — Стив умел держаться на сцене. Не страшно, если какой-то подросток поступил плохо — важно, чтобы он усвоил урок.

Проблема была в Ютубе — в том самом Ютубе, который так нравился Стиву. Хотя, не конкретно в самом Ютубе — хорошо, что его записи попали туда — просто в какой-то момент на официальный канал просветительской программы Щ.И.Т.а заглянул Старк. И его реакция была какой-то нездоровой.

Это случилось за завтраком — они старались завтракать, когда получалось. Все вместе — хорошо для командного духа. Старк сидел в наушниках, уткнувшись в телефон, и пил кофе. Но в один прекрасный момент он сделал глоток и будто подавился — брызги полетели во все стороны, а часть кофе полилась через нос. Беннер протер глаза, Нат нахмурилась и тихо прошептала какие-то слова, которые Стив предпочёл не расслышать. Старк упал лицом на стол и мелко затрясся.

— Тони, с тобой всё в порядке? — в голосе Стива звучало беспокойство.

— Ага-ага, — Старк поднял на него красное лицо и сдернул наушники, — всё отлично, Капитан Секспросвет.

Стиву осталось только закатить глаза.

Нат с невозмутимым видом промакивала свою часть стола салфеткой — на неё саму не попало ни капли.

— Ты же видел лучшие дубли кордебалета? — серьезно спросила она.

— Конечно. Но с радостью пересмотрю ещё раз. — Старк широко улыбнулся.

— Хм. В твоей гостиной плазма во всю стену. А я не хочу видеть пиксели. Сможешь к вечеру поднять качество до четырёх к?

— ДЖАРВИС, ты знаешь, что делать.

Стив пожал плечами и встал, чтобы сделать ещё один тост. Отлично, когда команда смеется — это их сближает. И отлично, что они даже не понимают, как это хорошо — когда всем доступны такие видео.

4

А на ужин правда паста. С базиликом и томатами. И есть даже вилки — это на самом деле не ерунда, вилки есть не всегда, а с ними гораздо вкуснее. И Баки снова почему-то не пьёт порто — так странно. И отчего же тогда он такой румяный и так звонко смеётся?

Стив всё думал о том поцелуе. И о том, как он любил лучшего друга всю свою жизнь — и даже сознанием не касался этой мысли. Это было нельзя, но не потому, что противно или незаконно — в Бруклине полно таких парней, отличные ребята.

Просто это Баки, а Баки всегда любил другое. Других.

Но вот после ужина он залезает в палатку, и они засыпают обнявшись. Обнявшись совсем не так, как в детстве в холодные ночи.

Утром, ещё до зари, они просыпаются под звуки пальбы.

Приказ о наступлении так и не поступил, но дело не в том, что ещё не пора — просто кто-то блокировал связь и транслировал свою передачу. Другие приказы, неизвестно откуда. Среди связистов предатель, так — мелкая сошка. По крайней мере, сведений о Ревущих Коммандос у него не было. Но это выясняется позже, ближе к полудню, когда атака уже отбита и стрельба улеглась. Гарь рассеялась, и небеса снова чисты и прозрачны. 

Этим парням повезло со щитом Капитана Америки — он враз вывел из строя дула вражеских орудий. Враз — не совсем, пару блиндажей задело. И снова повезло — госпиталь совсем рядом. 

Все суетятся, волокут раненых на носилки, кидают в кузовы друг на друга — быстрее, быстрее. Краем глаза Стив замечает Баки. Тот склонился над воронкой от взрыва и медленно, будто боязливо, копается с чем-то. Подойдя ближе, Стив понял: от парня осталась только верхняя часть. Одна из ног валяется поодаль, другой нет совсем — пропала. Крови почти и не видно, всё засыпано грязью, но запах — запах просто ужасный. Стив сглатывает. Ненавидит свои улучшенные супер-чувства. Кругом война, и на войне такое каждый день, но к некоторым вещам невозможно привыкнуть.

Баки шепчет: «Всё в порядке, Джо, всё будет в порядке».

5

Пегги пропадала каждый вечер — Стив волновался. Она только сказала: «Говард объявился. Мне придётся, знаешь».

Стив знал, что она не должна говорить, поэтому просто поцеловал. Он в неё верил, как и она — верила в него. Но он волновался, не находил себе места. 

Первый выпуск комикса был закончен и отправлен в издательство. Надо было отвлечься.

Скоро Рождество, а Пегги любила персики. Не сезон. Но, чёрт — это было возможно.

Вниз по улице — маленький магазинчик, и владелец, Джузеппе, мог достать действительно что угодно. Он доставал такие вещи, что даже сказать нечего — только присвистнуть. Ловкий парень, везучий — Стив его знал ещё с войны. Его жена, Мегги, тоже британка. Они дружили семьями и иногда вместе ужинали — с персиками не должно быть никаких проблем.

Стив накинул пальто — морозная слякоть декабря не успокоила его волнения, но оттеснила их на второй план.

Джузеппе всё смеялся: персики, не сезон! Но Стив всегда был странным парнем. Странным и настойчивым, проще уж ему дать пару персиков.

Так они и оказались ночью на верфи, при разгрузке баржи. Экзотические фрукты по большей части — новое слово в истории контрабанды.

Получив посылку, Стив и сам не знал, зачем отошёл от причала — проветриться. Удивительно, но при астме и хрупких костях его зрение было остро, а эту походку он узнал бы из тысячи.

Один из силуэтов — Пегги — склонился к другому. Поцелуй был долгим, а после — второй силуэт запрыгнул в катер. Пегги провожала взглядом удаляющуюся лодку. 

Но это, конечно, всего лишь часть задания.

6

Предатель среди связистов нашёлся быстро. Не их дело. Их дело — отследить глушилку, где-то на границе со станом врага.

В лесу — ещё снежно, наст хрустит под ногами. Эта глушилка — последнее слово техники — может быть маленькой, с ноготь. Но где-то рядом — обязательно база Гидры, управляет и слушает. 

Они нашли — и это практически чудо, с металлоискателем и компасом. В этот раз Говард не постарался — был занят новой броней для танков.

Баки его больше не целовал с того дня. Стив хотел спросить, но каждая минута требовала быть Капитаном.

Баки сам сказал, прямо перед входом в бункер:

— Ты прости, ничего не выйдет.

— Почему? — Момент был неподходящий, совсем. Но какой бы подошёл?

— Джо... Стив, я тебя люблю. Но по-другому. Я думал, получится. У нас с Джо, знаешь, просто не вышло. А потом он погиб. Я бы хотел…

Капитан сдернул бронированную дверь с петель — замок не поддавался.

— Я женюсь на Мегги. Она его любила. Как и я.

Капитан ничего не ответил — что тут сказать? Пошёл внутрь, по тёмному коридору. Там, впереди, враги, их надо обезвредить, и это самое главное.

— Стив, стой!

Капитану казалось, вокруг тихо. Но это просто пульс заглушал все звуки. Баки его столкнул с линии огня. Кэп быстро собрался — один бросок щита, и вот уже нет преграды между ними и врагами. А у них, наверное, патроны кончились — не стреляют, забились в угол.

Всего-то двое, на всей базе. Ребята быстро справились: скрутили, связали, бросили в том же углу.

— Надо допросить, — сказал Пинки.

— Я займусь, — ответил Баки.

Капитан был погружен в изучение чертежей, оставшихся после поспешного бегства. Просто кивнул.

Через несколько десятков минут стало ясно: оставили только мусор. Вдруг стук крови в ушах затих, сквозь него пробивались только слабые стоны. Капитан обернулся.

Один из пленников забился поглубже в угол, а другой подрагивал, что-то с ним было странное. 

Капитан не был готов.

— Говори, — сказал Баки.

— Я не знаю, я просто солдат, как и ты, — ответил пленник.

— Говори, — сказал Баки. Глаза Капитана почему-то слезились. Сквозь слезы до него даже не сразу дошло: у пленника не хватало щеки. В обрамлении мяса виднелись пятёрки, шестёрки, семёрки. 

— Говори, — сказал Баки и поднял нож. Ухо пленника упало на бетон.

— Я просто солдат, как и ты, — сказал пленник неразборчиво.

— Хорошо, — сказал Баки и всадил нож в его глазницу. Пленник дернулся и обмяк. — Теперь ты.

Второй весь сжался, будто стараясь казаться меньше или вовсе исчезнуть. Стив заметил: он как две капли воды похож на Баки. И трясся, как Баки, когда тот был в плену.

— Баки, стой!

— Координаты другой базы, Стив. Мы должны узнать их сейчас, иначе могут погибнуть сотни наших ребят. Тысячи.

Баки занёс нож над пленником.

Стив метнул щит.

7

Когда Пегги вернулась, Стив уже спал. А когда ушла — ещё не проснулся для общего завтрака.

— Это просто работа, — сказал Стив, умываясь. Он посмотрел в зеркало: мир от чего-то казался неправильным.

Мир кажется ужасно неправильным, когда твоя жена целует кого-то другого. Но Стив знал: это просто работа.

Иногда агентам приходится делать такие вещи. В конце концов, Пегги такова — за это он её и полюбил: прямо бы сказала, если бы их отношения себя изжили.

Стив брызнул в лицо холодной водой — неприятно и совсем не пробуждает. Капли стекали по его лицу, шее, груди — и что-то в этом было неправильно. Холодно — неприятно. Когда холодно, всегда неприятно, но ему — неприятно как-то совершенно иначе.

— Это просто работа, — сказал он отражению. 

Да нет — всё в порядке. Светлые волосы и впалая грудь, как и последние двадцать семь лет.

Стив сел за комиксы: следующая глава была грустной, его состояние как раз подходило. Джеймс оставлял свою возлюбленную Мегги — и направлял самолет по прямому курсу к айсбергам и льдам Антарктиды. Мегги — Маргарет Росси — и правда когда-то нравилась Баки, в прошлой жизни. Стив улыбнулся, немного грустно, но он знал: Джеймс воскреснет изо льдов, где-то там, далеко в будущем. Капитан Америка Джеймс Баки Барнс будет спасать мир от зла долгие, долгие годы.

Джеймс посмотрел на фотографию Мегги и развернул самолёт в крутое пике.

Канун Рождества. 

Пегги должна была вернуться пораньше — она обещала. Обняла его перед уходом — была ещё ночь, — прошептала: «Вернусь как только смогу. К ужину, обещаю».

Стив готовил пасту с базиликом и томатами — рецепт из Италии. Ещё были свечи и красное вино. И даже веточки омелы. 

И персики, конечно. Пегги любит.

Кусает, и сладкий сок всегда льётся из уголков губ по подбородку и шее. Она их ест только со Стивом — слишком сочные для другого общества. Она становится сладкой и липкой, и Стив не может оторваться. Его Пегги такая — только с ним.

— Просто работа, — шепчет он, нарезая сыр.

Пегги и правда успевает к ужину. И на ней серебристое платье с глубоким декольте. Это так красиво, но неправильно — она такое никогда не носила. Ужин проходит в молчании, что тоже странно: они всегда говорят. Говорят — и могут рассказать друг другу обо всём на свете.

— О, персики! Боже, Стив, как тебе удалось? — она улыбается так ярко. И он улыбается в ответ, забывая обо всём.

— Для тебя.

— Я так люблю тебя, — она кладёт ладонь поверх его руки. И по радио включают рождественские гимны. Он тянет её танцевать. Музыка не подходит, и что с того? Нельзя всё время ждать подходящий момент.

Позже, когда они засыпают, разморенные и уставшие, он прижимается к ней и шепчет:  
— Я люблю тебя. У нас всё хорошо?

— Я никогда ни о чём не жалела.

Она засыпает. А он вдруг замечает: на её пальце нет кольца. Как не заметил сразу? Но это не страшно — сняла по работе. Стив переплетает их пальцы, и на грани сна вдруг вспоминает.

Её рука странно сухая, а кожа — слишком мягкая. Не нежная и юная, а тонкая и будто потерявшая соки. Стив приоткрывает глаза. Вокруг темно, но он готов поклясться, что видит морщины. Её руки, лицо и шея — всё в морщинах. И полная грудь будто сжалась, высохла.

Стив пытается проморгаться, прогоняя остатки сна. Вот она, Пегги Роджерс. Такая же, какой была вчера и позавчера: молодая и полная жизни.

Стив не понимает: память подбрасывает новые воспоминания, совсем другие.

Как в том комиксе.

Вот он засыпает во льдах, вокруг — холод. Вот открывает глаза и видит другое время и другие чудеса. Он помнит фотографии: Говард и Пегги. На пикнике, в лаборатории, в опере. Они всё старше и старше, а Стив — молод. Молод, будто может жить вечно.

Он упускает момент, в который хватает подушку и прижимает к лицу Пегги. Она дёргается, бьётся, а он — держит. И как хватает сил? Она ведь сильнее. И больше. Это странно, он ведь мужчина, но ему всегда нравилось. Так просто — она слишком устала, мало спала последние пару дней. Сквозь подушку не слышно криков, а через несколько минут движения ослабевают. Она становится мягкой, как тряпичная кукла. 

Стив отпускает, поднимает подушку и надеется увидеть там что-то совершенно иное, но видит только закрытые глаза. 

Пегги просто продолжила спать.

8

Стив открыл глаза, вокруг — безупречно белое. Вверх и вниз, вправо и влево — белизна.

— Эй! — Ни ответа, ни эха. 

Сложно выбрать направление, когда все стороны одинаковы, но оставаться на месте тоже не стоит. 

Стив пошёл вперёд, наугад. Он шёл долго — сложно определить точно — пейзаж не менялся. Где-то вдалеке показалась чёрная точка. Стив пустился бежать. 

Бежал и бежал — точка не приближалась, оставаясь миражом на горизонте. Он почти выбился из сил, когда мираж начал приобретать четкость. 

Тело.

Баки.

На Стива вдруг накатили воспоминания: весенний лес, островки снега среди черных деревьев, на которых уже появились первые почки. Узкий проход в бункер, бросок щита. 

Череп Баки расколот, и по белому полу растеклась кровь. Такая большая лужа, слишком много крови для одной головы.

Стив вдруг вспомнил, как был в лаборатории Золы. Бункер, такой же, как в тот весенний день. Другие обстоятельства: он с Наташей. Они что-то искали…

Этого не могло быть. Смех Золы — искусственного интеллекта — и взрыв. Где-то между — вспышка. Стив вспомнил смех, будто наяву, а потом понял, что кто-то действительно смеется, сверху и снизу, со всех сторон.

— Зола!

— Да, Капитан! — не голос — многоголосие, гром.

Стив вспомнил вспышку перед взрывом. И вспомнил, как увидел собственное тело будто со стороны. 

— Это не реально. Баки не настоящий. Он мёртв, и умер совершенно иначе. 

В крови была уже вся плоскость пола. Словно красный океан без края.

Стив посмотрел под ноги. Тело совсем свежее, мягкое — ещё не успело окоченеть.

— Баки не стал бы пытать тех мальчишек, — твердо сказал он и присел на корточки.

— Не стал бы? — в голосе Золы насмешка.

— А я не стал бы его убивать. — Стив провёл рукой по волосам друга. — Я тоже не настоящий.

— Я скопировал тебя, твоё сознание. Теперь оно внутри моей реальности.

— Вот видишь. Значит, всё это неважно.

— А что важно? Разве ты из плоти — не результат работы нейросети в твоём мозгу? Разве твои решения — не следствия химических реакций и электрических сигналов?

Стив провёл рукой по ране, череп крошился под пальцами, как яичная скорлупа.

— Я знаю, зачем ты это делаешь, — Стив запустил руку внутрь: плоть — тёплая и удивительно нежная на ощупь — легко поддавалась. Если закрыть глаза, это было даже приятно. Кто бы мог подумать, что внутри так бархатно и гладко? 

— Я делаю это потому, что могу. Добро пожаловать в свою новую вечность, Капитан.

Стив только усмехнулся: в глубине он нащупал то, что подтвердило его догадку. Рука скользнула по прохладной поверхности стекла, Стив аккуратно извлёк наружу небольшую лампочку.

— Привет, Зола.

Лампочка мигнула.

— Это ничего не решит, Капитан. Их тысячи.

В ответ Стив сжал кулак, лампа лопнула — в ладонь впились острые осколки.

9

Пегги сказалась больной и уже несколько дней не поднималась с постели. Стив не выходил из дома, боясь покидать её — вдруг что-то понадобится.

К тому же — нужно работать над комиксом. Последние дни у него не было отбоя от идей: вот Капитан оставляет свою возлюбленную и замерзает во льдах. А вот — просыпается в мире, полном чудес, в двадцать первом веке. Стиву нравилось представлять такое будущее: счастливое и изобильное. Там Капитан останется героем, но Стив подарит ему счастье. С кем-то совершенно неожиданным. 

Стив улыбнулся своим мыслям и принялся за рисование. Прервался только к вечеру — приготовить ужин. Сам он не был голоден — но следовало покормить Пегги. Она ведь никогда не попросит.

Шкафы пусты: ничего не осталось. Ни даже засохшей крошки. Нужно бы выйти, сбегать до магазина. Всего полчаса туда и обратно. Стив смотрит в окно, а там — стужа. Снегопад и ветер, но странно солнечно: ярко, белым-бело. Стив проходит в спальню и раздвигает шторы: может, Пегги поможет немного света? Но вот загадка: полумрак не рассеялся.

Стив подошел к постели и погладил жену по щеке. 

— Я выйду на полчаса. Нужно купить продукты.

— Нет, останься. 

— Пегги…

Та потерлась щекой о его руку.

— Вроде… Может, осталось немного персиков?

Стив улыбнулся. За всей своей силой Пегги была такой милой. Один персик действительно оставался в тарелке на прикроватной тумбочке. Стив взял его в руки.

— Можно тебе помочь?

Взяв с подноса небольшой нож, Стив отрезал от персика по кусочку и клал в рот Пегги. Она явно была довольна.

— Ауч, — палец соскользнул, и лезвие оставило на ладони небольшую царапину.

— Всё в порядке, милый?

— Да, не волнуйся. — На коже выступила кровь и Стив поспешил спрятать руку. Пегги так больна, не стоит волновать её.

— Стив… — Он лишь улыбается и кладёт остатки персика ей на язык. Но это же Пегги, от неё невозможно увильнуть. Она проглатывает всё на одном вдохе и говорит: — Промой рану, Стив. Иди.

Приходится идти — с ней ведь невозможно спорить. Стив вздыхает и улыбается: его сердце защемило от нежности. Ох и везучий же он парень! Это отличная идея для комиксов: в будущем дать Кэпу кого-нибудь хорошего. Дать немного счастья. 

Стив смыл кровь под холодной водой и хотел было достать перекись, но рана исчезла — ни следа. Так странно. 

Стив нахмурился. Но всякое ведь бывает. Нужно просто не брать в голову. Не брать в голову, да. К тому же, работу над комиксом не терпится продолжить.

10

Стив проснулся от какого-то шевеления под боком. Открывать глаза, конечно, бесполезно: Тони тяжело уснуть даже при малейшем освещении, поэтому в их общей спальне всегда темно. Но открывать глаза и не нужно, можно на ощупь притянуть к себе тёплое тело, скользнувшее под одеяло.

— Спи, — прошептало тело.

— Угу, — согласился Стив и прижался ещё ближе. Он не мог увидеть, но точно знал, что Тони улыбнулся.

Как так вышло?

Невероятная удача.

Они — то есть вся команда — смотрели старые выступления Стива. Команда смеялась до слёз, что было для Стива не совсем понятно. Гораздо более поразительным ему показался тот факт, что Тони всё же выполнил своё обещание и преревёл запись в 4к. Невероятная чёткость воспроизведения, настоящее пиршество для глаз. А эта яркость красок — даже сами 40-е не были такими яркими, как лента о них.

— Это поразительно, — Стив был готов хлопать в ладоши, восхищаясь гением Тони.

— Ага. Твоя растяжка реально поразительна, — тот отправил в рот горсть попкорна, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. — А вот спецэффекты в шоу — на тройку.

Стив только хмыкнул и решил придержать восторги.

На экране появился кордебалет. Девушки оттеснили Капитана на задний план и начали исполнять подобие кан-кана. Любимая часть солдат в те годы, но Тони отчего-то повернулся к Стиву.

— О. Капитан. У тебя что-то белое на футболке.

Стив посмотрел на свою грудь. И действительно, пара маленьких белых пятен. На белой футболке не так уж просто разглядеть.

— Вот чёрт! — Тони уже набрал воздуха в грудь, чтобы начать свою любимую тему про матерные слова, но Стив его опередил: — Даже не начинай. А это — просто соус тартар, спасибо, что заметил.

— Соус тартар, — тихо прошептал Тони. Его глаза странно расширились.

— Ага. Я ел морковь с соусом тартар.

Клинт хохотнул.

— Прости, друг. Ты сам выкопал себе могилу, — тяжело вздохнула Нат.

— Морковь с соусом тартар, — Тони явно хотел что-то добавить, но согнулся пополам от смеха. И так было каждый раз.

Стив закатил глаза. Даже в армии пошлые шутки не были такими дурацкими.

— Слушай, если ты так флиртуешь, то можешь просто пригласить меня на ужин, — Стив точно знал, что всё правильно понял. Тони мгновенно замолчал. Нат одобрительно хмыкнула.

— А… — Тони открыл рот и снова закрыл. Открыл. И закрыл.

— Но если ты начнёшь предложение с «Капитан Морковка», — перебил его Стив, — я отвечу отказом.

— А если скажу просто: «Пойдешь со мной на ужин, Стив?» — смешинки пропали из его голоса.

— Да, — Стив улыбнулся.

Они встречались уже полгода. И уже пять месяцев делили спальню. Стив предпочитал вставать рано, а Тони любил работать допоздна. Не очень удобно, но что поделать. К тому же Стиву нравилось в полусне обнимать только что пришедшего Тони. Находить его губы, целовать. Тони, наверное, тоже нравилось: он так и льнул, обвивался ногами и руками.

— Давай поженимся? — Стив даже не сразу сообразил, что сказал это. Ему просто снилось, что они ужинают в ресторане. И на столе розы, в бокалах шампанское, а вокруг голуби рассыпают рис, и под люстрой висит Клинт в костюме купидона. Стив купил кольцо и планировал подобный вечер, но сказал сейчас. Вырвалось.

Тони замер.

Стив всё-таки открыл глаза. Ну да: только темнота вокруг.

— Ты серьёзно? — темнота и дыхание Тони.

— Прости. — До Стива наконец-то дошло, что вопрос совсем не подходит к ситуации. 

— Прости, я должен буду спросить это в более подходящей обстановке. Я собирался…

— Да! — Тони поцеловал его. — Ну конечно! Да! — И снова поцелуй.

Стив не мог поверить, что он оказался настолько везучим.

11

Пегги никак не поправлялась. Стив почти всё время проводил у её кровати, но она только спала. Иногда просыпалась, тепло улыбалась и снова проваливалась в сон. Стив вдруг подумал, что самому ему всё это время спать не хотелось. Хотя прошло уже сколько?

Он не знал.

Но косточка того персика, что Пегги проглотила, успела пустить корни. Маленький росток взошёл из её живота и налился зелёными почками на тонких ветвях.

Стив погладил Пегги по волосам.

Маленькие зеленые листики — и за окном весна. Яркое солнце на лазурном небе, свежий ветерок — наверняка. Захотелось прогуляться, но нельзя оставлять Пегги одну.

— Полчаса в магазин, туда и обратно, — прошептал Стив и поцеловал её лоб. Пегги продолжала спать.

Входная дверь не поддавалась. Стив пробовал толкать и тянуть на себя — бесполезно. Наверное, замок заклинило. Но нужно было сходить в магазин, ведь на полках — пусто. Ни одной сухой крошки. А Пегги нужно что-то поесть, иначе она не выздоровеет.

Стив посмотрел на свою ладонь и вспомнил, как быстро зажил тот порез. В животе заурчало, он ведь и сам не ел давным-давно.

Стейк скворчал на сковороде, масло шипело и брызгало, когда попадало на кожу — жгло. Но Стив почти не замечал: бедро, с которого он срезал мясо, жгло сильнее. Он сначала думал, что ничего не почувствует, он ведь уже давным-давно не чувствовал почти ничего. Но это было больно.

Нож оказался слишком тупым. Этого не замечаешь, когда режешь персики — лезвие легко входит в мякоть. Но проткнуть кожу и отделить мясо от кости оказалось гораздо сложнее. Стив закусил губу и прокусил до крови — чтобы не разбудить Пегги криком.

Пахло, однако, божественно.

Стейк на тарелку, тарелку — на поднос, рядом стакан с розой-оригами из салфетки.

— Проголодалась? — Пегги сонно улыбнулась в ответ.

— А ты?

— Я уже. — Стив отрезал кусочек и поднёс к её рту. Она прожевала, проглотила.

— Божественно. Но я знаю, что ты не попробовал. — Пегги смотрела укоризненно, Стиву пришлось отрезать кусочек и себе.

Мясо действительно получилось отлично: средняя прожарка сохранила все соки. На вкус так тонко, даже сладковато.

Стив отрезал ещё кусочек для Пегги, но она только помотала головой.

— Милая, ты должна поесть. — Стив указал взглядом на персиковое дерево, растущее из её живота. Пегги пришлось только вздохнуть и смириться.

— Но ты тоже, Стив.

— Хорошо.

Кусочек ей — кусочек себе. Стив старался отдавать Пегги кусочки побольше, он видел, как она набирается сил, как на её щеки возвращается румянец и как дерево растёт и распускает листья и цветы.

— Это так красиво, Пегги. — Стив взял её за руку.

Она переплела с ним пальцы.

— Останься сегодня ночью.

Стив покачал головой.

— Ты ещё слишком слаба.

Пегги нахмурилась и хмыкнула. Стив провёл ладонью по её щеке.

— Я не нравлюсь тебе такой? Больной и бессильной.

— Ты прекрасна.

— А когда — если — постарею?

Стив улыбнулся.

— И я просто продолжу любить тебя.

Пегги улыбнулась в ответ.

Стив оставил её и ушёл на диван в гостиной. Спать по-прежнему не хотелось, и страшно ныло бедро. Надо было чем-то отвлечься: Стив представил Пегги. Как та растянулась на постели, абсолютно обнаженная. Ела персик. Сок стекал с красных губ по подбородку и шее. Стив прерывисто вздохнул и обхватил свой член — чёрт, он не должен думать об этом, пока его жена нездорова. Но поздно: вот Пегги из его фантазий откладывает персик в сторону и облизывает губы. Как было бы сладко поцеловать эти губы и спускаться поцелуями ниже, слизывая персиковый сок. А потом лечь между раскинутых ног и попробовать её сок — такой же сладкий.

Хватило пары движений руки, и вот — на ладони белое.

Стив разозлился на себя: он занят этим, когда его жена страдает от горячки! Это не должно было повториться: Стив взял нож и отрезал причину своего вожделения. Не сразу, конечно, вышло. Нож тупой. Зато завтрак будет отличный.

И правда — отличный. Пегги наслаждалась каждым кусочком. А дерево начало плодоносить: оранжевые плоды в ярко-зелёной листве.

За окном уже лето, такое чудесное утро! И в спальне наконец-то светло. И Пегги улыбалась так живо. Стив был счастлив: ей наконец-то лучше.

— Дашь мне персик, раз уж они сами выросли в нашей спальне?

Стив нахмурился, эта идея ему отчего-то не понравилась.

— Не думаю, что мы должны трогать это дерево, милая.

— Да ладно тебе! Это всего лишь персик. — Пегги шутливо толкнула его в бок. Значит, она почти здорова. Эта мысль окрыляла, и Стив сорвал с дерева спелый плод.

— Ты двигаешься как-то странно, — заметила Пегги, проглотив первый кусочек. — Я так долго лежала в постели и всё взвалила на тебя…

— Ну что ты, — Стив поёрзал, пытаясь прикрыть бедро и пах. Свободные брюки скрывали недостаток мяса, но цепкость взгляда уже возвращалась к Пегги. Она снова почти-почти Агент Картер.

— Попробуй персик. Он придаст тебе сил.

— Он для тебя.

— Ты не должен из-за меня отказываться от сладкого, — взгляд Пегги стал твёрдым, и Стив понял, что отказ обидит её.

— Ну хорошо. — Он отрезал кусочек и положил в рот. Сладкая мякоть таяла на языке, и реальность отчего-то начала качаться. Стив посмотрел на Пегги — и отпрянул.

Вместо красивой молодой женщины, его Пегги, на подушках лежал покрытый коричневыми пятнами труп.

Стив вспомнил тот вечер: она вернулась домой слишком поздно, уснула. А он положил подушку ей на голову и не ослабевал хватку, пока она не перестала биться. 

Стив вспомнил ещё: под рукамик трещала голова Баки.

Вместо персика в руках — осколки стекла и нагревательный элемент разбитой лампы. И на зубах хрустит стекло. Стив упал на четвереньки и засунул в рот пальцы, чтобы пощекотать корень языка и вызвать рвоту. Но осколки накрепко впились в пищевод. Стив пытался снова и снова, по языку потекла горькая жидкость. Стив выплюнул изо рта превратившиеся в красную кашу остатки завтрака — и вновь принялся давить на нёбо.

Зловонная жижа текла из его тела, так странно: ему казалось, он не съел столько за все эти дни. Иногда выходили и осколки. Показалось, вышли все: тогда Стив сел, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Теперь я чист. Я чист.

Что-то укололо внутри, на уровне солнечного сплетения. Наверное, какая-то стекляшка зацепилась и теперь уже не выйдет. Стив вспомнил тело Баки на бесконечной белой плоскости. Подняв взгляд, Стив увидел дерево, плодоносящее лампами.

— Зола!

С потолка раздался приглушённый смех.

— Я знаю, зачем ты это делаешь! — Стив вскочил на ноги и начал разбивать лампы одну за другой.

— Да, Капитан? И зачем же?

— Ты делаешь это, чтобы мне было проще, — очередная лампа разлетелась вдребезги. 

— Стив… Что ты делаешь?.. — Пегги открыла глаза. Радужка пропала, оставив только молочно-белое, а её голос звучал так тихо. — Что ты делаешь? Это же наши… Наши… — Пегги закашлялась.

— Тебе проще? — прогрохотало откуда-то с потолка.

Стив всхлипнул и на секунду замер, смотря вверх.

— Да. Проще. — Он вырвал дерево с корнем — и как только сил хватило в этих тонких руках? Пахло ужасно, но это неважно: внутри живота, среди желтоватой и зелёной гнили, горели лампы, как гирлянды на ёлках. Найти их было не так уж сложно.

12

Стив вспомнил бункер. Тони целовал его. И сначала было приятно, а потом стало просто мокро — Стив вспомнил.

— Что такое?

Стив отстранился и посмотрел в большие карие глаза.

— Ты не настоящий.

— Что?.. — Тони буквально отпрыгнул.

— Как и я.

— Что за чушь ты несёшь? Если ты передумал насчёт свадьбы — можешь просто об этом сказать.

— Тш-ш. Это неважно, — Стив притянул Тони к себе. Погладил по волосам. У Стива в голове комплектов памяти — сотня. Он помнил, как любил Тони. Помнил, как они планировали свадебное путешествие. Чёрт, это был именно он — он сам тренировал Клинта, чтобы тот справился в случае чрезвычайной ситуации категории Б. И это было непросто — Стив помнил все те бесконечные часы!

Он любил. На глаза навернулись слёзы.

— Так ты догадался! — Тони вывернулся из объятий, его глаза сузились.

В первый момент Стив не понял, в чём дело. Но стоило только оглядеться вокруг: эта реальность тоже толкала в нужном направлении. Везде оставляла подсказки. В конце концов, Зола тоже хотел…

Они были в мастерской. Стив любил приходить к Тони в мастерскую: рисовать, пока тот работает. Как он не догадался раньше: чертежи на экранах. Это не костюмы — думботы.

Лицо Тони исказила кривая ухмылка. Он раскинул руки, как делал обычно, призывая броню.

— Ну что ж, милый. Хайль Г… — Стиву не нужно было думать. Он просто дёрнул Тони на себя и свернул ему шею.

— Ты не из Гидры. — Стив поцеловал Тони в уголок губ. Тот уже не дышал. — Ты не из Гидры.

Стив осторожно уложил труп на пол, а сам встал на колени рядом. Он знал, что нужно делать, но никак не мог перестать водить пальцами по покрытой щетиной щеке.

Нужно было… Чёрт, нужно было взять что-нибудь острое, но встать — не было никаких сил. Стив моргнул — всё перед глазами расплывалось.

Ему придётся — и как хорошо, что он снова Капитан Америка. Как хорошо, что его руки вновь сильны. Это и так невыносимо, было бы ужасно растягивать.

Стив рванул майку — Тони так любил Дэвида Боуи. Провёл рукой по груди и надавил там, где был реактор.

Как хорошо, когда руки сильны: плоть под ними расходится, как рвётся бумага. А внутри светится и поблёскивает гладкая поверхность стекла.

Стиву казалось, что Тони такой хрупкий. Его тело не назвать миниатюрным, но всё же, как в него влезло столько ламп?

13

Этот мир был реален. Реален в максимально доступном сейчас смысле. Стив знал это точно потому, что был один. Здесь он всегда один.

Когда-то до они были вместе с Наташей. Стив помнил взрыв и помнил, как закрыл её своим телом. Но не знал — удалось ли ей спастись. По крайней мере, он был рад, что её не было здесь.

Передвигаться по базе всегда было необычно: в некоторых местах все части тела превращались в квадраты — как пиксели. Со стороны, наверное, это немного походило на полотна Пикассо. Но со временем к этому можно было привыкнуть — только острые кромки трутся друг о друга в местах сочленений. Меньше всего Стиву нравилось превращаться в жидкость. Он до сих пор не мог отойти от последнего раза: всё началось с ног, а потом — дальше. Ужасно медленно: он долго оставался твердым, просто не мог пошевелиться и стекал вниз, как стекло. А потом почувствовал переход. Он стал водой: всю кожу будто заменила поверхность языка. И это вывело привычный процесс осязания на совершенно новый уровень: структуры окружающего пространства многократно углубились, а запахи и вкусы обрели сотни новых оттенков — и всё это одновременно. Это могло бы быть здорово, но способность к восприятию оставалась человеческой — перегрузку познавательных стеков сознания никто не отменял. И вот сейчас Стив явно наступил на на ту клетку — это происходило снова. Он сжал кулаки и закусил щёку, по телу прокатилась дрожь от порывистого вздоха. А потом всё потекло.

Только через столетия он выбрался из лужи имени себя, цепляясь короткими ногтями за стыки плит бетонного пола. Пальцы дрожали и стирались в кровь, но это неважно — он снова был собой. Твердым — старым, покрытым морщинами и почти рассыпавшимся в прах, но твёрдым! Стив рассмеялся, но лишь глухой кашель вырвался из горла, царапая гортань, как песок. 

Ерунда!

Стив полз к управляющей консоли. Полз, а кости в его ногах тёрлись друг об друга: суставы иссохли. Но ему хватило сил добраться до цели, снять защитный щиток и зарыться дрожащими руками в провода.

Над головой и отовсюду вокруг раздался смех.

Зола.

— Ты всё не сдаешься, Капитан!

— Никогда, — прошептал Стив одними губами. Он попытался сжать лампу в ладони, но вместо того, чтобы лопнуть — она обожгла. Сил совсем не осталось.

— Мы едины, Капитан. Убьёшь меня — умрёшь сам. А ты ведь хочешь жить, несмотря ни на что? 

— Конечно. Как и ты. — Стив попытался сбить лампу, но даже это не выходило.

— Это будет капитуляция. Ты не сделаешь этого. У тебя ещё столько шансов всё исправить! О, скоро ты снова будешь молод!

Это было просто нелепо. Уничтожать цифровые симуляции ламп накаливания для того, чтобы уничтожить искусственный интеллект. Капитан не был гением, но он не был дураком: внутри симуляции нет выхода. Есть только одна причина сделать дверь наружу.

Стив собрал на язык столько слюны, сколько только мог выжать из своего старого сухого рта.

— Зола! — Голос Капитана прозвучал неожиданно звонко. — Зола, я жил десять тысяч лет. И мне жаль. Зола, мне действительно жаль, что ты тоже.

Стив плюнул и попал точно в цель. Слюна зашипела на раскалённом стекле, потом лампа несколько раз мигнула ослепляющими вспышками.

А потом свет погас.


End file.
